Uh-Oh, I Guess We Are Parents
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: A drunken one night stand leaves Max and Fang, who were strangers at the time, to face a new challenge together; parenthood. Mixed in is messed up childhood, disproving parents, love triangles and much more!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own the plot.**

**Ages: **

**Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge - 21**

**Ella -19**

**Gazzy- 10**

**Angel- 7**

A drunken one night stand puts 21 year old Max and 22 year old Fang, who were strangers, to a new challenge; becoming parents. Mixed in is 18 year old Ella, Max's younger sister, falls in love with Fang's best friend, Iggy. Not to mention the drama that comes with Max's younger siblings, Angel and Gazzy.

Stupid Dylan. Stupid Sam. Stupid men. I took a sip of my martini. The flashing lights surrounded me and the blaring music deafened my ears. My best friend, Nudge danced across the room with some strawberry blond boy. When I say danced, I mean she was grinding up against him.

A raven haired boy took the bar stool next to me. His face was held in an emotionless rock. I set my glass down and turned around to face the dancing crowd. a loud crash came from behind me. I turned around to see the raven haired boy whipping up a spilt drink. _My spilt drink_.

"Sorry." He mumbled, grabbing more napkins.

"It's fine." I grumbled.

"No, here" He waved at the bartender. "Can I get another…" He looked at me.

"Vodka martini." I forced a smile at him. "Hi, I'm Max." I stuck out my hand.

He looked at it for a minute, before taking it in his own.

"Fang." He smirked.

"What kind of name is Fang?" I asked, taking another sip of my drink.

"A name you give yourself when your parents are to considered with their own lives to remember you exist." He shot me a half smirk. "What kind of name is Max anyways?"

"It is short for Maximum." I rolled my eyes at the sound of my given name.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes full of wonder.

"It a name you get when you mom is a 19 year old druggie that is trying to be creative" (A.N. Not Dr.M. Explanation coming soon).

His smirk fell. He placed his hand over mine. "I'm-" He began.

"Don't say it. I left when I was 4 years old." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Foster care and then adoption. It's nothing really." I swallowed down my drink. "Ugh, I need another."

He waved his hand at the bartender again.

"Two shots please." The waiter poured the shot and left with a smile. "To fucked up childhoods." We clinked the glasses together before tossing it back.

Several shots later

"You know… You are really pretty." Fang slurred, tossing an arm around my shoulder.

"Not as pretty as you." I giggled, leaning into him.

"I'm pretty?" He asked.

"Very." I smiled.

"Hey, hey, I have an idea!" He smiled manically.

"What?"

"Let's go back to my place and watch horror movies!" He smiled.

"Yes! Wait… wait. My friend, I have to find her." I looked around for Nudge.

"What does she looks like?" He slurred.

"'bout my size, mocha skin, really pretty-"

"Wearing a sparkly top and no pants?" He asked.

"Uh kinda." He pointed to Nudge that was dancing in a sparkly _dress_. "That's her!" I began walking towards her.

"She is with Iggy, she is okay." He smiled and grabbed my hand and lead my towards the door.

Next morning

I woke up with a horrific hangover. My head was throbbing and my stomach was twisting itself in knots. I rolled over and came face to face, or rather face to chest with a man. Fang. Oh my god what happened last night?! I rolled out of bed. I looked around the room. It was oddly clean, nothing but our clothes on the floor.

The mop of dark hair in the middle of the bed groaned. I quickly grabbed my clothes and got dressed as quickly as possible.

"Lisa?" Fang asked rolling over in his sleep. Who is Lisa?

"Uh, no. It's Max." I pulled my shirt over my head.

"What?!" He jumped up all the blankets falling down, leaving him naked. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his waist.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I ran my hand through my light brown hair.

"Did we?" He muttered out.

"Why else would we be naked!" I growled. He pulled on his boxers and then his pants.

He pulled all the blankets off the bed, shaking them.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching his wild movement. That's when it fell out, a used condom. Fang grabbed it and examined it.

"Fuck." he growled.

"What?" I walked over to him. He sat down on the bed.

"It broke."

**Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it hasn't been that long but I feel awful because I have had this partially written for a few days. Anyways, Thank you! and tell me if something doesn't make sense. **

"It what?" I asked. I grabbed the condom from his hand and examined it. It was broken.

I felt my world collapsing around me. My dreams of graduating college, going on to become a photographer (yes, it is so overplayed but I can't think of anything else). I was going to be stuck with a baby for the rest of my life. I might as well be my mother.

"Well, there is still a chance that you might not be pregnant. I mean, it doesn't always happen." Fang rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. Yeah." I tossed to condom in the trash can, wanting to forget the ordeal.

I turned to look at him; really look at him. His dark hair was sticking out in every which direction. He had a semi chiseled chest, with no body hair. He had a tattoo on his chest of a feather, under the feather said 'It's not only fine feathers that make fine birds'.

"What's with the tattoo?" I asked, sitting cross legged.

"What?"

"The tattoo; what does it mean." I looked up at him.

"Symbolic. The quote is from Aesop. I was so focused on my family and their legacy when I was younger that I forgot what made up me. That I was special, because I was me." He explained.

"That's deep." I smiled at him.

He came to lay down on the bed, next to wear I was sitting.

"You have any? Tattoos." He asked. My face flushed red.

"Uh, yeah. I have one."

I pulled down the corner of my shorts. Imprinted in my skin was the word 'freedom' with a little bird next to it.

"Cute." He smirked. "Ugh, are you hungry?" He asked. In response my stomach growled.

"I will take that as a yes." He stood up and exited the room.

Curiosity overcame me and I wandered around the kept bedroom. The room was painted a light gray with black furniture. The black bedspread was tossed in a mess along with the white sheets, proof of last nights activities. Lining the top of the dresser were pictures. Among them was Fang and a younger girl, Fang and the boy from last night and a picture of a girl with flaming red hair. There was also a picture of an older looking couple, most likely Fang's parents.

"Having fun?" Fang called out, entering the room two plates of pancakes.

"Just trying to get to know the guy I hooked up with last night." I smirked.

"I am an open book." Fang sat down cross legged on the bed.

"The girl in the picture, who is she?" A flash of hurt came into his eyes.

"My ex girl friend, Lisa. She left me for a random guy she met at a club. She is getting married and having a baby." He took a bit of his pancakes.

"Why do you still have her picture?" I wondered.

"We broke up last week." He shot me a sideways smile.

"She moves fast." I commented. For the first time since I met Fang (given that was only 12 hours ago) he burst out laughing.

"I know! She moved in with me after 3 weeks!" I began laughing with him. After several minutes of uncontrollable laughter. I rested my head against his shoulder. For some reason, it felt right. Fang felt right.

His phone buzzed, looking at it he responded to a text.

"Max?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could I interest you in date tonight? Or a double date with Iggy and Nudge?" He shot me his award winning smile.

"You bet your ass you can." I smiled at him.

"As long as we don't bet yours. It is to cute."

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MR. **

"I should be going." I glanced at the time on my phone. Holy shit! It was already 4pm. Fang nodded, already dozing off on the couch. If you are wondering why he is so tired that is because we didn't get to his place until 3 am and I woke us up at 7. That totals to a whooping 3 hours of sleep, factoring in 'activities'.

I picked up my coat off the floor and slipped my shoes on. Fang had pulled himself up into a sitting position. His hair stuck out in all different directions and it was rather cute. He ran his hand over his face.

"So what time am I picking up my hot date?" He asked, shooting me his dazzling smile.

"7 sound good?" I slipped on my converse.

"Sounds awesome. See you then." He winked at me as I left. Oh my god. Fang.

As soon as I opened my apartment door I was bombarded with questions by my beloved Nudge. She was sitting on my couch, eating my food, and watching my T.V. Do you see a pattern.

"How in the world did you get in here?" I asked her.

"No, no, no. Don't you go all 'momma Max' on me! You are the one that ran off with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome! You left me with his best friend! His amazingly attractive and funny friends but still! Max, how could you be so reckless! You are my chaperon not the other way around! Geez, MAx what if he had been a rapist! Or an ax murder!-"

"NUDGE! Shut up!" I ran a hand through my long hair. "He is taking me out tonight…" I trailed off. Her eyes lite up like a little kid on Christmas.

"A DATE! Wait, I knew that. You guys are joining Iggy and I. Ok, we have to get you all dressed up! Oh! I have a dress that would look amazing on you! Pair that will a leather jacket and a pair of black flats and he won't be able to get his eyes off you!" The mocha skinned girl ran out of my apartment to fetch whatever outfit she was talking about.

I rolled my eyes at my empty apartment and made my way to my shower. After said shower. I dressed in black lacy underwear and bra. I put on sweat pants and a tank top waiting on Nudge

My best friend arrived in about 20 minutes with the dreaded outfit. She managed to convince my to let her do my hair in a curly ponytail with a few strands falling into my face. My eyes were done in a natural brown and my lips had on a nude lipstick. I was pleased that I recognized myself in the mirror when she was done. She squeezed my into a deep purple dress. It hugged my tight to my body and was complete with a leather jacket and black flats. I wore the same necklace around my neck that I always where.

Nudge was decked out in a flowy yellow dress and brown leather jacket. Her shoes were 4 inch brown pumps. Her eyes were glittery and she had on the sma nude lipstick. We looked awesome. Not that I was pleased about being in a dress but she bribed me; WITH COOKIES! How could I say no?

The boys arrived right a 7 o'clock. Iggy was dressed in a light blue button down that was tucked into his new jeans. He had a brown jacket dress over the blue shirt. Fang had on a white, black jeans and black dress jacket.

"Oh, don't you guys look amazing!" Nudge said linking arms with Iggy. The walked to the car, leaving Fang and I alone in the doorway.

"You look ravishing." He said, gesturing for me to walk in front of him.

"You can leave the ravishing for later." I said tossing him a smile over my shoulder.

"You bet I will." He comes over and grabs my ass. I yelp in surprise.

We pulled into a rather expensive restaurant. I can't tell you the name because I was honestly too busy staring at Fang's PERFECT backside in his jeans. Yeah, it was that great. He turned around and caught me staring. He shot me that dazzling smile again.

"You enjoying the view?" He asked and my face flushed red.

We entered the restaurant. It was way too fancy for my liking. We sat down, Fang sat down next to me and grabbed my hand is his. A flaming redhead came over, she looked oddly familiar.

"Nick?" She asked directed at Fang.

"Hey, Lisa. I didn't know you were working here." Fang awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Still he never let go of my hand, that was placed on the table.

"Yeah, Sam and I are planning a pretty big wedding and we need the extra money." She said, obviously flashing her ring.

"Oh, well, this is Max." He said gesturing to me.

"Isn't Max a boys name?" She sneered.

"Aren't you supposed to wait until after the wedding to have the baby?" I asked, batting my eyes lashed innocently.

She huffed, took out orders and stormed off She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You know you can't dye your hair when your pregnant!" I called after her. Iggy was laughing so hard he was crying. Nudge was laughing at Iggy. And Fang had is face in the table his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Fang, are you okay?" I asked, worried he was crying.

He turned his face to look at me. The biggest goofy smile on his face.

"I think I love you Maximum Martinez."

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review!**

The date was interesting to say the least. Fang managed to hit Iggy in the eye with a straw, Nudge talked for 90 percent of the date and get this IGGY LISTENED TO HER! Lisa tried tripping me on our way out and Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome caught me and carried me out. Leaving a fuming red head in our wake.

We headed back to Fang and Iggy's apartment (Iggy didn't come home last night because of his rendezvous with Nudge). The boys were playing some kind of video game, taking turns with Nudge and I.

"NO NO NO! FANG HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS! YOU COST US THE WHOLE MISSION!" Iggy cried tossing his hand in the air and began fake crying and nuzzled his way into Nudge breast. Nudge patted his back and he grinned evilly, and motorboated her. Nudge giggled manically and playfully swatted at Iggy.

"Hey! Do not do that on my couch!" Fang hollered at them and tossed the remote hitting Iggy in the shoulder.

"Fangy, stop cock blocking your bestie. I know you only do this because you are secretly in love with me." Iggy wiggled a finger at Fang. He then took both his index fingers and rammed them against one another yelling "Fangy wants to have Harry Potter wand fights with me!" (A.N. This happened with my and my friends.)

Fang tossed a pillow at the idiot. Then proceeded to say something I though I would never heard.

"YOU kissed ME." Everyones mouth dropped open. Eyes turned to Iggy.

"You are bisexual?" Nudge asked, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"With enough alcohol." Iggy smiled.

"That. Is. So. Hot." Nudge squealed, she then jumped on Iggy's lap. The pair made out on the couch for a while before making their way to Iggy's bedroom.

Fang and I sat in silence for a little while. The t.v. illuminated the otherwise dark room. He had his hand resting on my exposed knee. I was leaning against his shoulder. I know I had only known him for about 24 hours but I felt like I had known Fang my whole life. I was comfortable around him. He made me feel safe.

I began to doze off on his shoulder. He was warm. I was snuggled into his chest, his left arm draped around me lazily. That's when it hit me.

"Uh, Fang… I don't have a ride home." I stated, looking at a groggy looking Fang.

He grumbled in his sleep before looking at me.

"You could sleep here." He stated matter-o-factly.

"Y-yeah. I guess i could." Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. Get this. The bed was made. He pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of boxers and handed it to me.

"Don't worry. They are clean." He said, and directed me to the bathroom. When I returned Fang was nestled under the blankets, fast asleep. Shirtless. I crawled into bed next to him, trying to stay away from him.

He reached out and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against the chest. He mumbled against my hair. I could barely make it out.

"Nigh…. love… Max."

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to redo this chapter. Review!**

It had been about five weeks since my first encounter with Fang. Nudge and I were finally having a girls night at her apartment. Out weekly night together had been pushed back for several weeks due to the fact that both of us had been busy with our boyfriends. Yes, Fang and I had made it official.

Nudge was sprawled across the couch, her feet resting in my lap. She was busy chopping away at her potato chips, crying over the rom-com on T.V,.

"It's just a movie." I joked, poking her sparkly pink toes.

"P.M.S, babe, shit gets to me." she retorted.

That's when it hit me. I hadn't had my period… in almost 2 months! I could feel the blood drain from my face, my body go cold but feel clammy at the same time. My breathing swallowed as I had a minor panic attack.

"Maxie? You ok?"

"M-my period… It's late!" I screamed the last part.

"How late?" She pressed, retracting her feet off my lap.

"Weeks!" I choked out. My world felt like it was crashing around me.

"BRB!" Nudge scrambled off the couch and sprinted towards the bathroom.. She returned seconds later with a little white boxes that said 'early pregnancy test' on the side.

"Pee on this!" She shoved it into my hand and pushed me towards the bathroom.

I did as I was told and returned a few minutes later to the living room with the test that would determine my future in my hands. I placed it on the table with shaking hands. I flopped onto the couch, almost landing on Nudge.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked, rubbing my back.

"Tell Fang?" Sarcasm my natural defense when I am scared.

"Duh. First we need to find out if you a pregnant." She handed me the dreaded little stick.

I flipped over the test in my hand and staring back at me was an ugly pink plus sign.

"Fuck…" I groaned.

"Congrats, Maxie!" Nudge grinned and flung her arms around my neck.

"Congrats? This is awful! Nudge, I am 21 years old. I am no where near ready to have a baby, let alone one with a man I just met! What about school? Photography was my dream. Now this-" I gestured towards my belly "Was not in the plan."

"You could… abort it." She mumbled. The thought made my blood run cold.

"No." I growled. I placed a hand protectively over my stomach. "That is not an option."

"Good. I don't want you too." Nudge grabbed my hand. "I will be your baby daddy if Fang won't."


	6. Chapter 6

**I redid chapter 5 so please go back and read that before reading this chapter! Thank you and onto the story!**

It had been an entire week of keeping my pregnancy a secret from the baby's father. First, I had wanted to have a doctor confirm my pregnancy. Guess what? The test was right. I was going to bring a baby into this world on may 1st. Well, Fang and I would be bringing a baby into the world.

I stood in front of Fang and Iggy's apartment with Nudge. Her arm was linked though mine. With her 4 inch nude pumps, she could look me in the eye. She reached into her purse, and pulled out the sonogram picture that I had given to her 6 days ago. Placing it in my hand, she silently told me that I needed to tell him today.

The front door swung open, a smiling Iggy with his arms stretched giggled and launched herself into his arms. He spun her around as if he was a soldier and had not seen her in a year. Sad thing is, they saw each other last night.

"Maxipoo! How lovely for you to join us! We haven't seen you in like a week! Poor Fangy has been sulking around like a kicked puppy." Iggy invited me into the hug. I shrugged past him and into the apartment. It was true, I had barely talked to Fang in like a week.

Fang opened his bedroom door at the sound of my name. He looked me up and down, making sure I was real. He blinked a few times before striding over to me. As he approached me, I shoved the sonogram picture into my pocket.

"Max." He smiled, pulled me against him.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I tried to smile. Jeez, this whole not announcing that I'm knocked up is a lot harder than it looks.

"Well, we are out of here!" Nudge grabbed Iggy's hand.

"We are?" Iggy asked, Nudge pulling him out the door.

"Yes, we need to go… buy cat food. For my cat." Nudge always sucked at improvising.

"You don't have a cat." Iggy stated, the curiosity heavy in his voice.

"Then we are going to buy a cat!" SHe dragged him out the door.

Fang stood there looking at the door. "What was that about?" He asked.

I sat down on the couch, my elbows rested on my knees, I let out a deep sigh. One that was radiating from my diaphragm, attempting to expel all of the stress. Nope, not gonna happen, stress is staying.

"Fang, we need to talk." I pulled my face away from my hands.

"Uh-oh. What did I do?" Fang sunk down onto the couch next to me.

"No no. This isn't a break up speech." HE reached out and grabbed my hand, running his thumb over my knuckles.

"Then what is it?" He asked. I let out a shaky sigh. I couldn't say it. I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture. I placed it in his hand. He stared at the little picture in his hand.

"You're pregnant?" He asked his voice shaking. I couldn't find my voice, I merely nodded. "Who's is it?" He asked, crumpling the picture up in his hand.

"What do you mean 'who's is it?'!" My stress turned to anger.

"Dylan's? Sam's? Jesus, Max, how far along are you?" He tossed his hands in the air, tossing the balled up picture to the ground.

I reached down and uncrumpled the picture of our baby, HIS baby. I flipped it over and reread the letters printed on the back for the millionth time. _1st sonogram of Ride baby, Due May 1st 2015._ I shoved it in his face. For the first time since the discussion started, Fang's shoulders relaxed.

"Ride? As in Fang Ride? As in me?" Fang sputtered out.

"Yes as in you! It's your baby!" I almost screamed.

Fang slowly took the crinked picture out of my hands and flipped it back over. He sunk into the couch, his eyes fixated on the first image of his child. He looked up at me, back at the picture, and the finally at my stomach. He stood up, setting the picture on the coffee table, and brought me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into my hair.

"It's not your fault." I tried.

"What? I am not for a minute sorry that you a pregnant. Is it unexpected? Yes. Is the baby unwanted? Not at all!" Fang placed his hand over my stomach. "I am sorry that I thought it wasn't mine."

"Yeah, that was kind of stupid." I laughed.

Fang kneeled down next to my stomach and placed a kiss over his unborn child. "Guess what, baby? Daddy does stupid things. A lot. But you are not one of Daddy's stupid things."

**Review! **


End file.
